


A Dave-spearean sonnet

by chiromano22



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Dark, Gen, Poetry, Sonnet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-20 22:55:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2446151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiromano22/pseuds/chiromano22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little thing I did for school...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Dave-spearean sonnet

I’ve never been one for playing in the sun.  
the sounds too loud, and the light too bright.  
always preferring a short nighttime run.  
and the low light, and soft noises of night.

I have few friends, though they are the best,  
the names they have are short; Jade, Rose and John.  
Though they are far, they shine above the rest,  
for years they were here, but then they were gone. 

Did it ever really look like clear sailing?  
yeah right, thats not what I was seeing,  
all we ever were doing was failing.  
And thats not a healthy way of being.

Are you taking notes on how to be cool?  
No, don’t bother, I’ve always been a fool.

**Author's Note:**

> Not exactly a cheery poem, is it?


End file.
